It is known that the lethality of exploding projectiles can be increased, when used against penetrable targets such as aircraft, tanks, so forth, if a delay can be introduced between the instant at which the primary fuze of the projectile explodes. This delay allows the projectile to penetrate the target before exploding, rather than exploding outside the skin of the target which offers some protection against the explosion.